Reed and Josh Bleeding love
by Privateserieslvr
Summary: The song that fits Josh and Reed's relationship. Full song. All lines are pulled from Private. Contains lines from books 1-5. Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis! R&R!


**Bleeding Love**

**Josh Hollis and Reed Brennan**

**Private Series by: Kate Brian**

_**Song**_

Plain writing- Part of book

"Talking

_**Closed off from love I didn't need the pain Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain **_

"It's only, I saw them when I first arrived. Josh and Cheyenne. Of course I didn't know who they were then, but… They where sitting on the bench together and they seemed very… cozy. I thought they were a couple." - Sabine

I stopped in my tracks. Josh and Cheyenne. Josh and Cheyenne sitting with their knees together, facing each other, whispering and laughing and gesturing. - Reed

_**Time starts to pass before you know it you're frozen **_

"We saw Josh Reed, with Cheyenne." - Sabine

_**But something happened for the very first time with you My heart melted to the ground found something true **_

Josh kissed my ring finger, a skitter of surge of attraction rushed right through me. - Reed

_**And everyone's looking round thinking I'm going crazy **_

"Josh!" I shouted not caring if half the people in the room could hear me. "Josh!"

_**But I don't care what they say I'm in love with you **_

I then realized that I never loved Thomas Pearson,

I love Josh. I love Josh Hollis.- Reed

_**They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth**_

"We did it for you Reed, we did this for you."- Noelle

_**My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing **_

I never felt anything like the pain in my chest, in my stomach, in my lungs. And suddenly, I knew that I couldn't survive without Josh. -Reed

_**You cut me open and I **_

_**Keep bleeding keep, keep bleeding love **_

And then Josh pulled Ivy to him — pulling her whole body into his — ran his hand over her cheek, and leaned in to kiss her like there was no one else in the room.

I stopped moving. I stopped breathing. I stopped living. -Reed

_**I keep bleeding I keep, keep bleeding love Keep bleeding keep, keep bleeding love You cut me open **_

Her eyes fluttered closed. He deepened the kiss, his fingers now resting lightly on her shoulders, So it was true. They where together. I had been so hoping it was a lie. - Reed

_**Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud Their piercing sounds fill my ears try to fill me with doubt **_

"Reed, there's something you should know about Hollis."- Noelle

_**Yet I know that their goal is to keep me from falling **_

"I'm the one who called the police. I couldn't let you be holed up in Mitchell Hall with that psycho."- Noelle

_**But nothing's greater than the risk that comes with your embrace **_

"It's ok, Reed," Josh whispered, holding me. He stroked my hair and whispered in my ear. "It's okay. It's going to be okay."

_**And in this world of loneliness I see your face **_

His smile was just as goofy as mine. - Reed

_**Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy Maybe, maybe **_

I trembled as I looked up at them. The three of them. Standing over me all concern. Like _I _was the mental patient. -Reed

_**But I don't care what they say I'm in love with you **_

"Josh, I love you." - Reed

_**They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth **_

"No. I am not going to sit here and let you try to twist everything," I said, standing. My hands were rock-solid fist at my sides. "I won't let you do this,"- Reed

_**My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing **_

"There's my girl," Josh said slipping his warm arm around me from behind. My breath caught and I turned around to face him. He smiled before planting a long, slow kiss on my lips. -Reed

_**You cut me open and I **_

_**Keep bleeding keep, keep bleeding love **_

As Josh and Ivy kissed my heart took over. Took over my whole body. Pounding and slamming and panicking. -Reed

_**I keep bleeding I keep, keep bleeding love Keep bleeding keep, keep bleeding love You cut me open **_

Those where my hands. My lips. My fingertips. My tongue. My body. Josh was mine. Mine, mine, mine! -Reed

_**And it's draining all of me Though they find it hard to believe**_

"Reed, Josh said. "Reed what are you-"

"Shut up," I said, tears streaming from my eyes. "I don't want to talk to you. I don't even want to look at you!" I wiped my face quickly and held my breath, not wanting to give Cheyenne the satisfaction of seeing me this way. -Reed

_**I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see **_

"Your not over Hollis yet. I get it." -Jason (FYR)

_**I don't care what they say I'm in love with you **_

"Reed! I love you too!"- Josh

_**They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth**_

"I just can't believe he did it. Little Josh Hollis, a murder."- Noelle

_**My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing **_

"And there's _my _guy," I replied, putting a little extra emphasis on the _my._

"You know it," Josh told me as he laced his fingers through mine. -Reed

_**You cut me open and I **_

_**Keep bleeding keep, keep bleeding love**_

Yet Josh was right in front of my, giving himself to her. -Reed

_**I keep bleeding I keep, keep bleeding love Keep bleeding keep, keep bleeding love You cut me open and I **_

Josh grazed my leg again and I warmed from my neck all the way up through my temples. I surreptitiously dropped my right hand down under the table and touched his fingers, stopping him. If he kept this up, I was going to melt. But instead of pulling away, he hooked his pinky through mine and held our hands on top of my thigh. -Reed

_**keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love **_

My heart pounded a sweet little beat as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Now _that _is impressive."

"I thought so."

He grinned before leaning in to kiss me. -Reed

_**You cut me open and I Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love….**_

Josh grabbed my wrist and stopped me. He pulled me to him and turned me around so that my back was to the mailboxes.

"Josh what if a teacher-"

He cut me off with his lips, pressing up against me so urgently, I forgot all about the faculty and the potential ramifications. I even stopped feeling all the little tiny knobs pressing into my back. I felt that kiss everywhere. In every last inch.- Reed

* * *

**I **_**Love**_** Josh and Reed together! Their so cute! **

**Ok, the reason why I updated this is because I was reading it today, and found many mistakes and I hated how I put the ' things in it. Yuck! Haha I but I hope you guys like this. And read this. If you just read this for the first time, I actually had this up on fan fiction a while back. It was one of the VERY first Private Fan Fics. Haha ya I've been around here for a while.**

**~Lauren**

**P.S. They need to get back together!!!!!!!**


End file.
